User talk:Rohan62442
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kilmandaros page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 11:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Why did you feel the need to delete all the information i added to the Traveller page, I only added it a couple of days ago and not only that the Traveller page is now a massive spoiler to anyone who is yet to discover his identity Natalieexx (talk) 04:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Changes to Cotillion page Hi there, I would be grateful if you could you tell me why, on the Cotillion page, you took out the Lord of Assassins reference and deleted the entry I made under Crippled Good? Thanks. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:02, February 5, 2014 (UTC)) Thanks for coming back to me, Rohan. I was in two minds about listing Lord of Assassins myself, but then I saw that Ampelas, too, refers to him by that title. I'll add it back in again later. About the quote: I have started out re-reading tCG and adding things as I come across them. Cotillion begins with two daggers and an observation that he does not like failure. The plotline then comes full circle as he stabs tCG with those two daggers and repeats his observation. As such I thought this would be great to have included. How about re-phrasing so there is no quote and connecting it to the later event? (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:11, February 6, 2014 (UTC)) Templates A quick response; you need to purge I think the pages cache. The best way is to save the page and then go to edit mode and preview it again. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 10:53, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I have decided against including the scene for the time being. Thanks for your help. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC)) Paran's Host & the Malaz 5th Army Good work! To delete an article, well you can't, but just place the template at the top of the page and come along and delete if I think it's a good idea. If I don't do anything for a few or you want a speedy deletion leave me a message. In this case I think Paran's Host should redirect to 5th Army rather than be deleted. I'll leave that to you. In other news a collaboration is forming at the moment between this wiki and malazanempire.com. It's not finalised yet, but some forum topics have already been started over there regarding direction of this wiki. Crippled God Epilogues Ah, I haven't fully worked out the Adopt a chapter page, I still consider it not ready for prime time and so I tend to treat it as my own personal tracking page. I marked the epilogues as unfinished because the formatting is a bit off and the epigraphs where not there. I was in a bit of a hurry too. Now having had a look at the books I see that the epigraph for CG/E1 is quite long and that CG/E2 doesn't have one. I suggest putting the E1 epigraph at the top inside a spoiler tag (see Gardens of the Moon#Pale for an example). I've changed the titles to what I think they should be. Yes, I am quite pedantic. I will add a few more notes to the Adopt a chapter page's example chapter and maybe a checklist for different stages too. I intend to advertise this page over at the malazanempire.com forum in about a weeks time. Thanks for helping me make it better and especially for writing the chapter summaries. I'll mark E2 as completed and change E1 when the epigraph goes in. PS: I will most likely be out of internet range for the next 5 days, if I can reply it will be via smartphone. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 03:00, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Bonehunters Hi Rohan, Notice you are doing the Bonehunters chapters and wondered if you will be editing the main page? Browsing around, I noticed that the 'chapterbox' or whatever it is called, is missing on the main page. Didn't want to double up if you are on the case... By the way... don't know if you have had a look at our WAM score recently... we got as high as 607 at one point a few days ago! (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) Have added the chapterbox to the main page so now there is a link to the pages you are adding. Agree with you about displaying the WAM score... maybe a link on the home page... (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 13:42, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) Page re-directs Wonder if you could help me with this. If a character is better known under a name other than his/her page name... how do you put in a re-direct so that people using the search box will be able to find the correct page under both names? Many thanks. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:37, February 18, 2014 (UTC)) Update... think I may have worked it out. Thanks anyway :-) Referencing Noticed you changed the referencing for Burastan. As it took out the 'linkability', I have changed it yet once more. I assume you just wanted the number to read as '7' instead of 'seven'. (Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 18:56, February 20, 2014 (UTC)) The Bonehunters Great, I'll have a look at them soon and give feedback here. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me!) :Feedback: I've entered change notes for each chapter that I reviewed. I didn't have time to check all of the text so I mainly just looked at the epigraphs and other code. The main issue is that you were using the quote template instead of the epigraph one. I have also made a template for the longer epigraphs. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me!) 00:16, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Adminship As for becoming an admin only a Bureaucrat or Wikia Staff member can make you one. As I am the only active Bureaucrat at the moment that means me. I guess this wiki could do with another active admin as it grows. The first question to ask is why do you want to be an admin? --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' :I'd just like to point out that there is nothing stopping you from changing anything on the project pages (pages starting with "Malazan Wiki:"). In fact I encourage it. Being an admin isn't really about contributing - that's open to anyone (except on MediaWiki: pages) - it's mainly about deleting. --'Jade Raven •THOUGHT' 10:55, February 22, 2014 (UTC)